


Creepypasta Scenarios/One shots/ Fluff dump

by GreyRabbit94



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horror, Humiliation, Multi, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRabbit94/pseuds/GreyRabbit94
Summary: This is just a writing dump for stories that i randomly think of. There will be fluff, smut, and random stuff.  Sorry for any errors in here, most of these are done while I am slow at work so of you find a mistake just overlook it if you would.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Reader, Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Reader, Creepypasta/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Hoody/Masky/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Kagekao (Creepypasta)/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Slender Man/Reader, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: creepypasta stories





	Creepypasta Scenarios/One shots/ Fluff dump

It had been about four years since you fled your hometown, due to the raging fires that consumed the forest and half the neighborhood. There were so many left without a home, and businesses destroyed. You unfortunately were one of those people left in the streets after that. There had been a drought and heat lightening started a bush fire that poured through the countryside. It grew too wild for the fire department and quickly consumed many peoples property, and a few lives. That tragedy of losing all yoy had worked for, after finally getting it together took a heavy toll on you. Seeing friends trapped in the fire, barely making it out alive. The pained screams of people succumbing to the blaze rang in your ear every night for years slowly driving you insane. 

You somehow found yourself in a strangers life. The only work hiring where you had moved, that could support all yoy needed, was a full time job that took every second of every day. Not like you had minded though you needed the cash. There was a guy who worked with you, he seemed rather nice but very secretive. Eventually you both managed to open up to each other after being put on a project together and you soon grew to be pretty close friends. His name was Tim and he had recently moved around that area as well. You began to notice he had quite to sense of humor, finding most things enjoyable. He even played a few instruments. 

That was something you guys had in common. Your love for the arts. You both had grown closer over the past year and he even invited you to his house every so often, soon you brought him to yours and the bind only tightened. There was gossip going around the work place that you too had a fling, but none of that was true. He was just a really good friend. 

Tim had noticed you had started getting ill at work and suggested you stay home one night to recover. Let's just say it didn't go well for you. 

It was around two in the morning and you were up, nose running and head burning as you lay in your bed trying to fall into a merciful sleep. The sweat draining from your body dehydrated you, covering you in a sticky mess. You had to let this sickness run its course. The only thing you could do, was sweat it out. Weakly, you reached over grabbing your phone. The bright backlight stung behind your eyes, worsening your headache as you looked at the time. Wincing at the screen you noticed you had a strange text from an unknown number. Usually you'd just delete those but something inside of you raised your curiosity to the point you had to see who it was. 

Your stomach dropped as you saw a bad quality video of your bedroom window. It looked like the camera had zoomed in all the way making it hard to see you. You knew it was you. As grainy as the footage was this was clearly you getting into your bed hours earlier. Shutting off your screen you peered out over the window sill, trying to see if they wjere still there by any chance. There was nothing but darkness.

Thats when you heard it. A small creak of the floor board coming from downstairs. Your heart raced inside of your chest as you shot up, staring at the open door with pure terror laced in your eyes. Fear crept down your spine as you slowly crawl out of bed, following the almost silent noises sounding from below. Coming into the door frame you froze as you stood facing two very strange looking men. One had on a beige jacket and a white mask with painted black lips, and thick black paint around the eye holes. The other had on a mustard yellow hoodie and a black faceless ski mask. There were red eyes sewn into the mask and a large frown adorning the front. They both stare at you waiting for what they knew would be a chase. The one in the white masks fingers twitched violently as he made his way up the stairs. You took off full speed, turning back into your room for some type of safety. Slamming the door shut, you force your back against the door allowing your body to sink against it. Damn the day you took the lock off this door. A loud bang erupted from behind your head as the door shook violently against its frame. Panic covevered your face as your eyes desperately search for anything you could use to keep the door shut. 

But there was nothing.

A sudden force shoved your body from its place as your face was pushed into the floor. A rough hand grabbed your arm, forcing it behind your back as the white face appeared over your shoulder. Writhing in pain below him, you couldn't hold back the cry of agony from slipping out. Tears stream down your reddened cheeks all while you remained still under him. The pressure of his body on yours was enough to show you that he would easily over power you. There was no fighting out of this position or he'd easily break your arm.

The low groan that left his lips sent a shiver down your spine as something in your head clicked. A primal instinct flaired inside of your mind while he pressed his chest against your strained back. You couldnt help but focus on his breathing, how calm and collected it sounded. The beating of his heart against your back, and let's not forget something else that was pressing against you as he pinned you down like the animal you felt you were becoming. Every passing second felt like an eternity of suffering. Your small frame trembled below him knowing all to well the power he had over you. It was strangely intoxicating as odd as it sounded, but something about him felt right. 

You let out a small gasp as he pushed your hand further up your back. It hurt to all hell and all you could do was arch against him for some sort of relief. Noticing you were not willing to fight he loosened his grip on your wrist and just sunk his head lower into the crook of your neck. His chocolate brown hair almost looked black, and if he wasn't so close you might have thought it was. It almost looked familar to you, yet yoy couldn't place it. There was a strange burning under your skin, sending small bits of sweat trickling down your cheek. You knew all to well what this feeling was, and you almost felt sick. 

The feeling of his hand moving along the base of your neck tore you from your inner argument and quickly brought your attention to him. That's when you noticed it the man in yellow was kneeling down, holding an old camera in your face and recording your reactions. You wished you could slap the thing from his hand and smack him with it. Why the hell were these two in your house? As far as you knew you had not spoken with anyone around here so its not like you could upset anyone. The only ones you knew were Tim, Alex, a guy named Brian and some guy named Jay and the only reason you knew them was because of Tim. Maybe they were just here to rob you. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a force on your neck, pulling you into the mans chest. A rough hand soon joined the other around your frame, helping to guild your body onto the males lap. A soft hand drug along your cheek as he held you tightly against his broad chest. His rhythmic breathing almost calmed you. It felt as though he wasnt trying to hurt you since he seemed so gentle with you. Each touch was supportive and caring almost like he knew you. The other males head craned to the side as he leaned in, recording the embarrassed yet excited look on your face. The strangers hand leaned forward, lightly brushing a few strands from your face. His gloved fingers tickle along your cheek as he tucked the strands behind your ear carefully. You wondered what they looked like behind those masks. The white masked man had beautiful deep brown hair and from what you could tell brown eyes to match. His orbs were like pools of honey sucking you into their stare. 

"Why are you being..so careful?" Was all you could manage to say before strong hands pushed their way up your shirt. His calloused fingers brushed against your stomach lovingly, earning a small gasp from you. The way his skilled hands palm your hips, dancing their way along your every curve sent you into a mental frenzy. Slamming your eyes shut you allowed him to continue his ravishing movements, that you too had more than enjoyed. A light purr left your throat and he hummed in response, pleased by your actions. You could feel your body giving in as sparks of lust shot through your system.

"Who are you..?"

There came no answer, just a light hush from beside your ear as his hands massaged your smooth skin. Naturally you nuzzle against his neck, sighing against his jawline. The next thing you knew he let you go. This was most definitely the strangest encounter of your life. Two strangers that seem so familar break into your house and you let them fondle you. What the hell kind of kink do you have? 

Confused eyes stare up at the two, silently asking why they had stopped. Both of the men simply look down at you as they both stood tall. Exchanging glances the white masked man nods in the direction of the door, motioning for them to leave. There was a fair bit of disappointment building inside of you as you watched them walk out of the room. You felt absolutely dumbfounded. Who the hell would think of doing something like that then just walk away? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. 

Maybe this was just a lucid dream, it had to be. There is no possible way any of that had just happened. You refused to believe it. Releasing a sigh you crawled back into your bed, lazily tugging the covers over your body. Just a dream. Just. A. Dream.


End file.
